And The Artist Of The Year Is
by Pinkdancingdiva
Summary: This time, all the Harry Potter characters feel like expressing themselves with music!
1. Default Chapter

Cho broke up with Harry when they were in fifth year. Harry found out that Cho wanted another guy, but he wanted to come back with Harry.  
  
"Cho, you broke my heart, know you want me back?" Harry asked her while she was drowning in tears. Harry stood in the middle of the room, and started dancing and singing like Justin Timberlake.  
  
::Harry::  
  
You were my sun  
  
You were my earth  
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
  
So you took a chance,  
  
And made other plans.  
  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no  
  
You don't have to say, what you did  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now there's just no chance  
  
For you and me, there'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone?  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you write, by your owl  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
::Ron::  
  
Cry me a river...  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, yeah yeah  
  
::Harry::  
  
I know that they say  
  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
  
Don't act like you don't know it  
  
::Ron::  
  
All of these things wizards told me  
  
Keep messing with my head  
  
You should've picked honesty  
  
Then you may not have blown it yeah  
  
::Harry::  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
Cry me a river, oh ::Ron::  
  
Cry me a river, oh Cry me, cry me  
  
Cry me a river, oh Cry me, cry me  
  
Cry me a river Cry me, cry me 


	2. Crazy About You Baby

Krum had finished school, so he decided to visit Hermione in school. She was very happy to see him. "Viktor, I've got to tell you something." She got on the Gryffindor table followed the other Gryffindor 6th years.  
  
::Hermione::  
  
Baby, I'm so into you  
  
You've got that something, what can I do  
  
Baby, you spin me around, oh  
  
The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground  
  
Everytime you look at me  
  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see  
  
Loving you means so much more  
  
More than anything I ever felt before  
  
::Gryffindor girls::  
  
You drive me crazy  
  
I just can't sleep  
  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
  
::Hermione::  
  
Tell me, you're so into me  
  
That I'm the only one you will see  
  
Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh  
  
That I'm not wastin  
  
My feelins on you  
  
Loving you means so much more  
  
More than anything I ever felt before  
  
::Gryffindor girls and Hermione::  
  
Crazy, I just can't sleep  
  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
  
Every day and every night  
  
Malfoy couldn't keep quiet. "You think you mudbloods know how to sing?" he and his group started laughing. 


	3. Malfoy 'Maddona' Malfoy

Malfoy and his gang got up on their table. Draco was the first to sing.  
  
::Malfoy::  
  
Your gonna wake up, yes and no  
  
Your gonna kiss some part of  
  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
  
Your gonna close your body now  
  
:: Slytherins::  
  
Guess you'll, die another day  
  
Guess you'll, die another day  
  
Guess you'll, die another day  
  
Guess you'll, die another day  
  
::Malfoy::  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not your time to go  
  
For every sin, mudbloods will pay  
  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
It's not my time to go  
  
(Laugh)  
  
Another day  
  
The Slytherins started laughing their heads off. Malfoy knew that he was in big trouble, so he and his gang walked out still laughing. The other houses shot nasty looks at them, especially Gryffindor. 


	4. Fred And George Party!

Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch Cup, AGAIN! Everyone was ready to party, but there was one little problem, Fred and George. The twins were not there! Without those two, there is no party. Suddenly, the portrait flew open, it was Lee. "Come out here, NOW!" As he screamed that, all of the people in the common room flew outside. The Weasley twins were full of party stuff, both of them sang and everyone was laughing their heads off, especially Ron and Ginny  
  
::Both::  
  
We're coming up so you better get this party started  
  
We're coming up so you better get this party started  
  
::George::  
  
Get this party started on a Saturday night  
  
Everybody's waiting for us to arrive  
  
Sending out the message to all of our friends  
  
We'll be looking flashy in our new brooms.  
  
I got lots of style check our gold diamond rings  
  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
  
::Fred::  
  
Pumping up the volume breaking down to the beat  
  
Cruising through the Westside we'll be checking the scene  
  
McGonagall is freaking as our coming up fast  
  
I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my @--  
  
Pull up to the bumper get out of the broom  
  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar cool  
  
::Both::  
  
Making my connection as we enter the room  
  
Everybody's chillin' we I set up the groove  
  
Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat  
  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
  
We're your operators you can call anytime  
  
We'll be your connection to the party line  
  
We're coming up so you better get this party started  
  
We're coming up so you better get this party started  
  
"What is all this racket?" it was McGonagall. "Why do you have all that stuff? Everyone, to their dorms! As for you two," she pointed to Fred and George "Will take your 'GROOVE' to detention tomorrow!"  
  
Both of the Wesley's agreed, both of them laughing. Ron could'nt stop laughing. If his brothers ever bothered him again, he told them that he would tell the whole school. 


End file.
